1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to spark plugs for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to electrode firing tips of the spark plugs and methods of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spark plugs of internal combustion engines for automotive and industrial applications typically include a central electrode and a ground electrode providing a spark gap therebetween. The electrodes provide a spark to ignite a mixture of fuel and air in a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. The electrodes, especially the firing ends along the spark gap, are exposed to high temperatures and extreme conditions in the combustion chamber. Thus, the electrodes are oftentimes designed to include a firing tip formed of precious metal material welded to a based formed of a nickel material. An example of this type of electrode is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,948,159 to Lykowski. The firing tip dissipates heat away from the firing end and prolongs the potential useful life of the spark plug.